


I heard you singing in the shower

by OnlySkyAboveMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Relationship Confirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySkyAboveMe/pseuds/OnlySkyAboveMe
Summary: The world finds out





	I heard you singing in the shower

Tessa stood in the hotel bathroom, still wet and with shampoo in her hair, heart beating fast and eyes wide . Minutes before she had been happily singing along to her go-to Spotify playlist whilst lathering up, when the music was interrupted by her phone pinging constantly next to the sink. She opens it to a barrage of texts from her sister.

_Tessa, did you know Scott is currently doing an Instagram live video?_

_Did you show him how to use his Insta stories?_

_Shit Tess I don’t think he knows he’s doing this - it looks like the video version of a pocket dial!_

_Tessa Virtue the world can currently see some rumpled white hotel sheets and hear you singing in his hotel room shower, get out, get out now!_

Exiting her messages she checks her dashboard and find two Instagram alerts for Scott, who she thought she had left safely in bed watching the Leafs game. One is for a post of a photo of the tv screen, Scott’s blue Leafs hat sitting on the surface below, with a caption about still watching and supporting from the other side of the world. The other is a notification that Scott Moir is now live.

She opens the stream with shaking fingers, flicking back to the beginning and watching with her breath held. It starts off focussed on the tv screen, she can hear the shower going in the background and Scott muttering about the sound not working on the tv. The phone then clearly gets dropped onto the bed and sits there for a few seconds before she hears the unfortunately unmistakable sound of her own terrible singing echoing from the bathroom. Scott is heard chuckling from near the phone, and humming along gently to the song as well, with a couple of interruptions as he argues with the tv remote in an attempt to find the right button for the sound.

The stream has thousands of viewers, and even more comments. Wide eyes and skull emojis pouring from the live comments, along with several mentions of her name and people calling him out for, in fact, liking Hall & Oates. The video is still going, now just the sound of the hockey game as the phone continues to sit in the crisp white sheets.

She creeps from the bathroom, shampoo bubbles dripping down her back, body covered loosely by a towel. She hopes Scott will be too focussed on the game to pay her much attention as she tiptoes past.

“Tess, what are you...” his question dies on his lips as he meets her glare, her fingers crossing her lips in a ‘zip it’ motion. She carefully reaches for his phone on the bed, mindful not to put herself in shot as she presses the end button on the stream. Scott’s thousands of viewers see only a glimpse of red nail polish as the video ends.

Scott is mortified, begging Tessa for forgiveness. She soon finds the situation hilarious, and forgives him as she locks their phones in the hotel room safe and takes his hand on their way to the show venue. Their friends on tour laugh at them the whole evening, and Tessa doesn’t think she’s heard a louder crowd outside of Vancouver nine years ago.

* * *

Three days of social media silence follows. On their part anyway; both of them have been forced to turn their phones off as they haven’t stopped pinging. Buzzfeed has analysed every second of the video; the VirtueMoir hashtag trends across all platforms; and Ellen DeGeneres simply tweeted her own reaction gif at the both of them.

On the morning of the fourth day Scott wakes to a notification on his phone. He opens Instagram to find a video post from Tessa. She’s sitting in their hotel room bed with her bedside light on, she brings a red nail polished finger to her lips and then points down out of shot, the camera panning to him snoring loudly under the covers next to her in his navy blue Leafs T-shirt. The caption below is the monkey with ears covered emoji and two hearts, and below it says

_Now we’re even, Moir!_


End file.
